


Most Magical Place

by likebunnies



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/pseuds/likebunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod and Abbie take their daughter to Disney World. This is a tiny little look at that event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Magical Place

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr posted a GIF of Crane and Abbie looking disgruntled as they passed things back and forth. Someone else commented they looked like parents at Disney World. I started writing this and just finished it. I can't find the GIF now! 
> 
> I usually don't write anything this sweet and lacking in smut. Seems strange. Like I want to know what goes on later at the hotel. 
> 
> All errors are mine.

“Ellorie Grace, return to this spot immediately!”

That was never going to be enough to stop a three-year-old determined to get to the Dumbo ride. Abbie gave Ichabod the side eye and shooed him off to chase after their daughter as she screamed out in her most terrifying 'mama' voice, “Ellie Crane, you take one more step and this day is over!” 

Ichabod had just caught up to the girl and swooped her up into his long arms, her little arms waving desperately in the direction of the ride. She finally gave up and started crying instead, her tears (and some snot) now soaking her father's shoulder. 

At this moment, standing in the hot sun and covered in various bodily fluids, he was trying to remember why he had thought a family vacation here was a good idea. He had to wear a ridiculous mouse shirt because the staff at the gate had felt his clothing might be mistaken for the costumes of some of the Liberty Square 'cast.' Like 'employees' wasn't a good enough word. The day had been nothing so far but inane rides featuring animated characters he now knew too well. 

And no one wanted to go to the Hall of Presidents with him. He had to suffer through this heat and humidity and afternoon thunderstorms like none he had ever seen before and he begged for one indulgence. Instead, here he was in Fantasyland. This was no man's fantasy. 

Abbie reached for the girl and she knew better than to cry for too much longer with her mama. Daddy, yes. Mama, no. Ichabod straightened the tiara on her curly hair and pulled her Princess Tiana dress so that it wasn't riding up anymore. Her sparkly green slippers completed the outfit that they had to buy for her this morning. 

He never imagined his daughter being part of the aristocracy but there it was. 

“Are you taking her on this ride or am I? Only two people fit in each elephant,” Abbie said, frowning. 

“After suffering through that Pooh ride I'm now expected to cram myself into a... a... flying elephant?” he asked. 

“Daddy ride!” Ellie said, reaching out for her father again. He grabbed her and looked at the line. It went into some waiting area and seemed to go on forever. Abbie shrugged her shoulders and pushed the stroller over to where the rest of them were parked. 

“I can go with for the line. And to take pictures,” Abbie said, grabbing the giant backpack that she had with her from the rack under the stroller. It contained every item a mother could possible need and it made it look like she was going on a world tour instead of spending a day at a theme park. 

Ichabod Crane never imagined this would ever be his life. Beside the fact that he should be long dead and decayed by now, just looking at this child made his heart swell. This was the reason he was here, suffering through fat bears and singing birds. He and Abbie had stopped the apocalypse. Held off Armageddon. And then created a person. The most glorious person on earth. 

He couldn't help it that he wanted everything for her after what happened with the last child he fathered. This one would know his love every singe day of her life, even if that meant he had to fold himself in half and climb into a silly elephant. Abbie constantly accused him of spoiling Ellorie and she was right. 

Abbie and Ichabod stood in line and traded around their daughter and the backpack a number of times when each of them would get tired or too hot. A few people here and there stared at his family but he didn't know whether it was because he was wearing a mouse shirt and colonial-era breeches or because they had the most beautiful child in all the kingdom. 

He wasn't so naive as to think that a relationship between a white man with a foreign accent (and strange trousers and boots) and a stunning black woman (exquisitely dressed in this era's current fashions) – where there was also a one foot difference in height between them – would go unnoticed. Still, he wanted to believe that it was because his daughter made the best princess ever. 

They got to an area where she could play and Ichabod followed, never taking an eye off of her. Abbie was there, too, smiling as he saved his daughter from some mayhem with a little Cinderella and a tiny Belle. He scooped her up and kissed her cheek as Abbie snapped a picture on her phone and sent it to someone. That had to be the millionth photo today. 

“Still want to ride with daddy?” Abbie asked when it was their turn to proceed to the next part of the line. “Mama can go with you instead.”

“Daddy!” she said with glee, as if she knew just how painful it would be for him to be strapped into this ride that only went in a circle while Abbie filmed it.

Ichabod turned to Abbie, gave her a kiss on the cheek as she continued to smirk. “For this, we all have to sit through the Hall of Presidents. And listen to whatever I have to say about it.”

“Oh, seeing you on this ride will be worth it. I hope she doesn't get motion sick like on the plane,” Abbie said, laughing now. 

“Hall of Presidents. And we get to eat at the Liberty Tree Tavern and while there, I get to tell at least one 'cast' member just how wrong their version all is,” Ichabod said, heading off to the ride. 

A few minutes later, just watching his daughter smile as they soared around in a little circle made the fact that Abbie was probably sending the video to YouTube right now all worth it. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had to take a child to Disney in years but I remember it well. The first time I went there as a parent, he was 10 months old, had just learned to walk and thought he could walk anywhere, it rained and was cold (for Floridians) from morning to night. The rain finally stopped in time for the fireworks over the castle. I held my son as he watched these amazing fireworks shooting off to "When You Wish Upon A Star" and... I was so in love with him. I wanted to capture that here.
> 
> The girl's name I made up out of a combination of Abbie's mother's and grandmother's names. Or maybe Crane's mother's name since we don't know it.


End file.
